The House Sitting Series
by Trigunskitty
Summary: Three weeks of watching a house with a siberian husky puppy. Nothing too bad about it! Of course I forgot to add in my boyfriend, family, random parties, Hide and seek in the dark, Ruka's anxiety issues, and an attack from a scorpion! Yeah don't mind it as the one known as Mikan Sakura cries into the Lazy-Boy chair in the living room. Rated T for language and innuendo's.
1. Fire Detector

The **House Sitting Series**

I do not own the rights to American Eagle, Facebook, or Gakuen Alice. The rights(of GA) belong specifically to Higuchi Tachibana. :) The **House Sitting Series **follows six months after Car Ride and Simple Revenge. Think of it as an interrelated fiction using the same character models. Also character POV changes from Mikan to third person to Natsume. You'll get it. Enjoy! :D

* * *

The start of summer is a beginning and ending for many things. One thing that has ended on a good note was the school semester. Luckily everyone passed all of their classes; even I have somehow succeeded in graduating. Now starts the hard part for everyone: going from a senior in high school straight into being a freshman into the bigger student pool of what we all call college students, and wondering when the bloody financial aid will come in. Or find a job. I have not been successful in either event.

Not many people can get financial aid like Yuu Tobita. Not many people are fortunate to have money to spend on a college education, unlike my best friends Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi and my current boyfriend Natsume Hyuuga. Yes, him; dark, dreary, perverted but handsome Natsume. If you remember back in January when we went to the club and then Natsume told my older brother we had hot, violent sex to shut him up… then we wound up using a social media source to get back at said boyfriend because of what he said. Yeah, no. Luckily Tsubasa did not wind up too bloody and I only escaped his wrath from some rather steamy kisses. Needless to say, we all learned a valuable lesson that day.

Hotaru is someone who should not be messed with either. Ruka learned that a couple weeks ago when his group decided to use some of her research materials as a senior prank. I think he STILL is her servant until she is willing to forgive; and trust me she does not forgive easily.

Ruka Nogi is one of my best friends who fall into the nice guy group. He is super sweet, loves animals, and absolutely has a terrible singing voice. He tends to wind up in the rebel groups but I think it suits him well enough. As long as he does not break the law, anything is game.

Thus ends the beginning of this scenario and brings me to my current position at his house… alone.

_Whine_

It is NOT what you think. I am NOT cheating. If I were to even consider such a thing I would have packed my bags well in advance, bought a ticket out of the country, and somehow find a way to kill Mikan Sakura without actually killing myself. Or face the wrath of Natsume and wind up dead somewhere… I'd rather stay alive; thanks.

_Whine Whine_

No, I am actually house/puppy sitting for him. Ruka's parents have left the country for the next three weeks and I volunteered to watch his new puppy. So far I have had the house to myself for three days in a row. Apparently he had both of his jobs to work from ten in the morning with a small break from four and five, and then his other job from five thirty to eleven at night. How on earth he still manages to live is beyond me. I suppose working for Hotaru Imai has its advantages but sometimes I wonder if it is worth it. I love her, but sometimes she can be stingy with her money.

_Whine Whine WHINE_

I forgot to mention that this puppy has some serious anxiety issues.

* * *

A pure white bred Siberian husky with the clearest sapphire eyes named Everest jumped up into the lap of Mikan Sakura as she put down her phone. The puppy was just five months old and was not accustomed to being left alone. Period. When someone did leave the poor puppy girl alone, she would whine, bark, claw, chew, mutilate, stop eating and drinking, slobber, shake, and throw up continuously. Mikan had never seen a dog so terrified in her life, except now.

"Shh puppy, you're okay. I'm here!" Mikan would say and peck the puppy with butterfly kisses until she fell asleep on top of her lap. Hopefully Everest wouldn't become a lap dog when she was bigger. Unfortunately the main reason why Everest was freaking out and whining was because a fire detector with low battery life had been beeping.

Whenever it did beep the puppy would instantly cower run straight for Mikan and shake like she had seen a ghost. The only thing Mikan could do was hold her until the beeping stopped. Or find the blooding batteries to replace the almost dead one.

With a puppy licking her face non-stop, Mikan grabbed her discarded phone and texted Ruka.

_**Ru, Fire detector keeps beeping. Everest is having another panic attack. -M**_

Sometimes she was able to handle the puppy, but this was the seventh time this happened that day; and it was only 11 am. Her phone buzzed twice, startling not only her but the puppy shaking in her lap.

"Shh Everest, it's just the fire detector. Nothing to be scared of." She looked at the text before sighing. Very Ruka-like.

_**Poor baby! Just cuddle with her Mi, I promise to get some batteries tonight and replace them. I was wondering why she was shaking all of last night! Give her kisses for me! -Ru**_

Sighing Mikan put her phone down on the table top next to the chair she was in and started rubbing the puppy behind the ears and down her back. "Hey hey, Ruka will get some batteries to replace them later tonight! Can we wait 'til then, neh?"

The puppy just shook in response.

When twenty minutes had passed Mikan had laid Everest on her small bed. The poor puppy finally stopped shaking and had also gone to sleep. With this Mikan thought it was a perfect time to jump into the shower and get out of her sleepwear.

She had just started her shower when that incessant beep went off once more. It was like the universe was saying: Nope, we want to terrorize this poor puppy and the puppy watcher while she was stark naked in the shower.

_Whine WHINE WHINE WHINE_

"Everest It's okay!" Mikan shouted over the water. She had spritzed some shampoo into her open palm to comb it through her wet auburn straight hair. The sooner she was out of this shower, the sooner she could keep Everest pre-occupied.

_WHINE WHINE WHINE_

"EVEREST, IT'S ALRIGHT!"

_Whine _

_SCRATCH SCRATCH SCRATCH_

_WHINE_

This dog was going to scratch the bloody paint off the door!

"OH MY GAWD, EVEREST!"

_WHINE_

The scratching did not cease and the whining continued getting worse. Mikan, worried that Ruka would get mad if the door got damaged, jumped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. She unlocked the door and the puppy bounding inside the room. She was shaking like a leaf and barking now.

"Everest I am taking a shower. Stop. I'll help you when I'm out of the shower. Wait."

When she picked up the puppy and placed her in the hall Mikan went to close the door. When she closed it the puppy started to whine and scratch again. Bloody hell, this dog would be the bane of her and it was not even noon yet.

"ALRIGHT, I get it. Come in. See me in all my naked glory while I take a bloody shower!"

Mikan opened the door allowing the dog inside the bathroom and she made her way to the tub. Dropping the towel, she went behind the curtain where the hot water was still running. Everest freaked out as she went out of view and ran straight to the tub jumping into the tub. Mikan had to catch the puppy before it had brought down the whole curtain with its jump.

"Stop Everest, I'm here. See?" She scratched behind her ears once more before spritzing the last of the conditioner into her palm. "Hang on for a sec Ev."

Luckily the puppy seemed to understand her and was leaving her alone. Finally, some peace and quiet. She finished her shower two minutes after that and then turned off the water. She thrust opens the curtain to find the puppy ecstatically happy… in the arms of her boyfriend while she is standing, naked and dripping water in the shower.

"AUJHGDY!?" Mikan screamed before slamming the curtain closed while Natsume was supporting a shaking puppy. "You PERVERT! Get OUT!" She grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be the sponge sopping wet and tossed it at Natsume.

Natsume bolted with the puppy in tow shouting just as much ferocity. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked before!"

"In fifth grade and that was a DARE." She retorted before crying. "Now I'm never going to be married!"

Yup. Day just got worse.

* * *

Natsume was playing catch with the puppy with a tennis ball down the spacious hall when Mikan emerged from the bathroom in her cargo _American Eagle_ shorts with a pink tank top and white button collared shirt. She had pink socks on to warm her feet since Ruka's house felt like it was 50 degrees all the time.

"I should kill you for walking in without telling me!" She started when she saw her boyfriend.

Natsume shrugged before taking the ball from the puppy. He threw it passed Mikan's shoulder where the puppy bolted past her to the hall.

"I did text you. You just didn't read it apparently." Mikan immediately went to her phone and to her surprise there was one missed call and two text messages.

_**Hey Mi, I had Natsume buy some batteries. He's going to replace the old one in the detector for me. I figured my poor puppy would be better off without the panic attacks all day! –Ru**_

And the last one was from her boyfriend

_**Since you didn't pick up, I'm assuming you're in the shower. Don't blame me if I walk in, scare the living shit out of you, or see you naked. –Natsume**_

Mikan sighed before tossing her phone. "Stupid technology."

Everest brought back the ball to only have Natsume take the ball from her mouth to throw it back down the hall. Just like that the puppy was bounding down the hall again. "Don't blame technology for your stupidity, idiot."

"Don't call me an idiot, pervert." She stuck her tongue out at him and he shrugged.

"I did warn you in the text. You can't get mad at me polka dots, and just for the record blue and purple dotted bras won't spare you from your christened nickname. Find some sexier lingerie or something."

She flushed a deep shade of red before wanting to drown in her misery. Mikan did leave her underwear out in the open in the bathroom. "Shut up Nasty fox. Just fix the fire detector already before I yank the entire system out."

"Hn."

* * *

"What do you want for lunch Natsume?" Mikan was standing in the kitchen with a bag of Japanese rice with edamane, tofu, and water chestnuts. "I am not eating meat this month because I am trying a Pescetarian diet, but I can still cook food for you."

Natsume shot a sardonic look at his girlfriend from the lazy-boy chair he was sitting in. The puppy was passed out near his feet from all the playing they did in the past two hours.

"Honestly, you don't need to stop eating meat. You already barely eat and now you're cutting your diet even more. What can you even eat? A bread slice?"

"I eat more foods that range from veggies, nuts, dairy, and fish." Mikan stuck her tongue out.

Natsume gave her another look. "Fish is meat, Polka."

"Seafood then! You're avoiding the question, what do you want to eat?" Exasperated she stood with her free hand on her hip while waving her rice in the air. "Do you want what I'm having or something else?"

Natsume nonchalantly waved his hand in the air. "Whatever you're having I guess. Hopefully I don't die from food poisoning."

"It can't be worse than that Filiberto's taco's we had that one evening." Mikan brushed his comment away.

Natsume smirked before reaching for the remote. "Anything is better than that shit. Well like they say: the universe is in the right place if the woman is in the kitchen; Even if it is a clumsy polka-dotted one."

"Japanese fried rice for me, and one poorly made sandwich for the boyfriend. Coming up."

Natsume just smirked from his seat. "At least you know how it works."

"JERK!"

* * *

Mikan and I finished eating her food that she had prepared. Mikan just zapped it in the microwave for two minutes before adding a small bit of soy sauce to it, which defeats the purpose of her so call diet if she was avoiding sodium intake as well. Sometimes I wonder if she is changing her diet just to irritate me. It makes me concerned that she stopped eating meat, only because she's small as it is. In fact she probably should eat more than an average person so she could get some figure. Boyfriends are allowed some opinion in what their girlfriends eat.

I got up from my chair and took both of our dishes to the sink where I started cleaning up her mess she left over the past few days. Normally I wouldn't even allow her to stay at another guy's place by herself but since Ruka's parents' house was a 3000 square foot mansion with 5 bedrooms to pick from, well I was more lenient to the idea, even more especially since I have a key to the place. When Ruka came and asked Mikan to watch the puppy and his house I thought it might give her something to do, seeing as how she had yet to find a summer job.

See, when you're the boyfriend you hear all the miseries that come to and from the girlfriend. He understood that the economy was bad, but honestly, all Mikan had to say was: "Help me Natsume?" And he would instantly help her. Of course that would mean breaking Mikan's pride and stubbornness down into a pulp. She was not the type to ask for help, and even if she did need the help, she would word it in a different way.

"Hey, if you wind up in a hospital don't expect any sympathy from me."

See, I say things I don't exactly mean to rile her up to get her to think about her situation. Such as this food diet she's trying.

"Oh come on Natsume, I haven't fainted yet. I'm okay. I'm bouncing with energy!"

I blankly stared at her with a deadpan before blankly stating that the key word in that sentence was yet.

"Are you concerned about my health Natsume? I'm okay, really!" She jumped out of her chair and walked to the granite countertop where the sink was situated. "I promise to stop the diet if I feel sick, or if there isn't any food to eat."

I look at her and see her promise in her eyes. She lights up when she says she'll do something. That's just the person she is.

"Well if you wind up in the hospital, I won't be there to ask how you're doing. I'm going to slap you a couple times while security is trying to drag me out."

Mikan laughed at the threat seeing the slight smile on my face. "Yeah, love you too."

"Damn straight." I say before leaning over the counter top to where she is leaning over and kiss her forehead. "Now help me dry these dishes before I think of doing something else instead."

I watched her face flush a deep crimson when she caught my innuendo. "Pervert! We haven't even done anything yet!"

I made it a point to mention the yet and was rewarded with another bright red face.

* * *

_Facebook Application_

_**Mikan Sakura **__has logged in. (3:45 p.m.)_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ is watching a cute and adorable puppy! –with __**Natsume Hyuuga**_

_Ruka Nogi, Sumire Shouda, and three others like this…_

_**Anna **__**Umenomiya **__(3:50 pm)__**: **__Aww! Pictures! ASAP!_

_**Mikan Sakura **__(3:52 pm): Hold on, Natsume won't hold still. Lol_

_**Hotaru Imai **__(3:53 pm): Normally he doesn't._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ and __**Mikan Sakura**__ like this…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__(3:56 pm): Now facebook will never get that picture. Umenomiya, you'll have to thank those three for that._

_**Anna Umenomiya **__(3:57 pm): OMG! D'= I just want to see the PUPPY! I could care less about Hyuuga!_

_**Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi,**__ and __**Mikan Sakura**__ like this…_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (3:58 pm): Hahahahaha rofl!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (3:59 pm): I'm right next to you polka. :)_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (4:00 pm): Oh shit, he smiled. NOT. GOOD!_

_**Kitsune Me**__ (4:02 pm): DAYUM, __**Natsume**__ you got BURNED by __**ANNA**__ no less! And __**Mikan, **__I'd run if I were you._

_**Yuu Tobita**__ (4:03 pm): This is why I love __**Anna**__. She speaks her mind freely. :)_

_**Anna Umenomiya**__ likes this…_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (4:05 pm): Oh, Mikan's running alright. Camera's picking her up running down into the garage with a stalking, brooding Natsume behind her. _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (4:07 pm): How is there a cam… nevermind. Not going to ponder that. NATSUME, whatever you two do, do NOT have sex in my house. o.O_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (4:08 pm): I would be more worried about blood stains and your puppy seeing as it ran out of the house into the garage. The garage was open by the way._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (4:10 pm): WHAT?! EVEREST! D=_

* * *

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__(5:30 pm): has just uploaded a picture._

_**Natsume Hyuuga **__(5:30 pm): Look at how tired these two are. And __**Anna**__ there's Everest. And I'm not even in it. _

_**Anna Umenomiya**__ likes this…_

_**Anna Umenomiya**__ (5:31 pm): SO CUTE! _

_**Anna Umenomiya**__ (5:32 pm): And you could have been in the pic too Hyuuga, just teasing._

_**Anna Umenomiya**__ (5:32 pm): …why is Mikan out too?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (5:33 pm): Natsume chased them both down AND carried Mikan back like a sack of potatoes when he caught her._

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (5:34 pm): How do you KNOW EVERYTHING IMAI?! . _

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (5:35 pm): I just do. Just like I know how you, __**Kokoro**__, and __**Mochiage**__ went to dinner at Kabuki near East Gate last night. Didn't even invite me._

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (5:36 pm): o.O The fuck?! _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (5:37 pm): It's Imai. __She knows everything. I'm sooo glad Everest is safe!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (5:35 pm): Ruka you better teach this dog some discipline. It might help her anxiety too._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (5:36 pm): But… but… I can't discipline Everest! She's soooo cute!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (5:37 pm): I fear for the next puppy that comes into this household. _

_**Hotaru Imai**__ likes this…_

* * *

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ posted on __**Mikan Sakura**__'s Wall:_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (7:12 pm): It's been three days, almost four at Ruka's. You did NOT tell me your BOYFRIEND would be there with you! COME HOME!_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (7:13 pm): What? No, Natsume and I haven't done anything. I have to be here for another three to four days before Ruka can get some leniency in his schedule. _

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (7:14 pm): Then I'm coming over to supervise! No sex on my watch!_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (7:15 pm): My god, why does everyone think we are having sex when we are by ourselves?!_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (7:16 pm): Because you're horny teenagers!_

_**Izumi Yuikihara**__ likes this…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (7:16 pm): Because they're perverts at heart._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (7:17 pm): Takes one to know one. :P_

_**Yuka Yukihira**__ (7:18 pm): __**Mikan**__, __**Natsume**__; Izumi and Tsubasa both left the house with some shovels. Hope that is ample time to barricade the house before the come torch the place. :)_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (7:19 pm): Thanks Mom. _

_**Yuka Yukihara**__ (7:19 pm): No probs. __Wouldn't want any trouble to befall you. :)_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (7:19 pm): MOM! Don't warn them!_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (7:20 pm): Shut up Tsubasa, and Natsume, She's MY MOM! _

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (7:21 pm): I can have two Moms. Just like you do. _

_**Kaoru Hyuuga**__ (7:22 pm): Couldn't resist. I want to be Mikan's Mom too!_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ and __**Yuka Yukihara**__ likes this…_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (7:24 pm): Yeah! :D That's awesome!_

_**Kaoru Hyuuga**__ (7:25pm): You guys should probably barricade yourselves. :)_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (7:25 pm): Got it covered. I know a surefire way to level things out mom._

_Kaoru Hyuuga (7:26 pm): That's my son. :)_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ and __**Aoi Hyuuga**__ like this…_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (7:27 pm): Please don't burn down my house! D'=_

* * *

T.K- Thank you for reading. Please feel free to leave a review! :) There is so much more... deliciousness coming up. Muahahaha. :D


	2. Fire Detector Part II

**The House Sitting Series**

I do not own any of the rights to the following: Gakuen Alice, Facebook, MTV: GirlCode, or Twilight. The only thing I own is my pink socks, which I'm wearing right now. Enjoy. :)

* * *

It was 8:32 pm when there was a loud banging on the door. The poor puppy which had been sleeping the entire day had just been woken up and was barking frequently for attention. Mikan had her hands full holding Everest when Natsume walked over to the doors with the enameled glass in the middle of the oak wood. He turned the porch lights on before opening to see two gentlemen standing with a long thin object in both their hands.

"I wonder who _this_ could be?" Natsume sarcastically replied before unlocking the door. Mikan prepared her best shouting voice to retort to anything their new guests were going to say but Natsume beat her to the punch.

"It's a good evening for a dig, don't you think?" He smirked before pointing at the shovel in Tsubasa's hand. Or rather the hoe in his hand.

"Last time I checked a hoe was used in gardening, but I suppose it could be used in a mutilation." Tsubasa raised it in a threatening manner but the older gentleman with blond hair came forward to pull his arm back.

"Tsubasa, he's baiting you. Mikan why don't you leave the puppy with Natsume and come home with us? Please, for your poor father's sake?" The girl in question pouted her lips and backed away.

"Dad, this is the only thing I have to do in the summer. I've failed in finding a job to help support me for college, I haven't received financial aid for the next semester, AND Natsume was kind enough to make sure I was eating today. You guys didn't even bother to check on me. Meanie's." She cooed at the puppy at the end before snapping back to them.

"Look, I was given a task by Ruka. It is my obligation to watch this puppy. It's all I want. Natsume's just giving me company."

Natsume shrugged. "And other things."

Tsubasa dropped his hoe and reached for Natsume's collar. He succeeded but saw Natsume smirk. "Try something with my little sister and you'll find yourself six feet under." The threat rolled over Natsume as he grabbed Tsubasa's hand and pulled them off his shirt.

"I just brought over the PS3, I have no idea about what you're talking about. Who's the one with the dirty mind?" Natsume smirked before turning to Mikan.

"Hey, they're your family either welcome them in to watch the movie or send them off." Then just like that he walked away from the entry way straight into the kitchen where the entertainment/lobby was located.

Izumi looked around the house to make sure there were not any other people around. When he realized that his daughter was sworn to fulfill this self-proclaimed duty he sighed and followed the trail Natsume went. "We'll watch that movie and be on our way. Tsubasa bring the hoe with."

Mikan shook her head while she watched her older brother pick up the dropped hoe and close the front door behind him. She found it queer that whenever any of them talked about the hoe, it sounded pretty bad. Hopefully Hotaru caught it, wherever her cameras were at. He made sure to lock it before Mikan ushered him towards the entertainment room.

"You didn't have to come you know. We really were watching movies."

Tsubasa wasn't convinced in the slightest. "Riiight, and I'm the gingerbread man."

When they made it to the entertainment room Natsume had given the bowl of popcorn to her dad and was talking to him about the movie. Before they were rudely interrupted the two had been watching the Hollywood-ized version of Argo. It was a documentary about a CIA secret agent trying to secure six US ambassadors who escaped capture. So far, they had only gotten to the part with the CIA agent made it to Iran with his fake movie plans for a Sci-Fi film.

"I thought you guys would have been watching something more… your age. This documentary is pretty brilliant, but it wasn't exactly how it happened. Back in the day when I was growing up it went according to…"

Mikan and Tsubasa both zoned out of her father's conversation with Natsume instantly.

"Dad always goes on about his war stories doesn't he?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Yup. I'm surprised Natsume doesn't seem bored."

At this Mikan giggled. "It's because he's interested in the military. He was saying that he wanted to join the Airforce when he got out of college."

"Wait, he's joining the military? He's going to leave you behind to go to war?" Tsubasa asked with some surprise. "Have you guys discussed this?"

"Of course we have. I want to be a teacher; he wants to protect our happiness. He just wants to do it on a global level. I love him for it though." Mikan smiled sweetly before letting Everest down.

"Natsume!" She called out, interrupting their good conversation. "Can we watch the movie already? You two can get a room AFTER I've watched what happened!"

She walked over to them before hugging both her dad and then Natsume. "No offense Mr. Yukihara but I'd rather not room with you. I swing for the other team, you know." And with that he ruffled Mikan's hair.

"Hey, hey! Watch the hair Natsume!" Izumi just chuckled and shook his head.

"None taken, and call me Dad. You insist on calling Yuka your mom, might as well get on board." He gave a smile at his daughter before shifting into his yankee stare.

"That changes though if you hurt a hair on my daughter."

Natsume did not appear phased by the stare her father was giving him. "Understood, now let's start this movie. I've got work in the morning."

* * *

"Thank GOD they didn't burn down my house!" The movie had ended just as Ruka walked in while accompanied by Hotaru Imai. She had decided to spend the night since Mikan was residing there for the next three weeks.

"Did I not tell you that anxiety of yours was uncalled for? I could have finished the last portion of that lab quicker had I not had to keep a 'vigilant' eye on the place." She tsked before walking into the entertainment room.

Izumi was standing over Mikan who was curled on the floor with Everest next to her. Tsubasa was holding a hoe over his shoulder, and Natsume was speaking quietly with Izumi about the ending of the movie.

"Brilliantly done, I wouldn't have been able to do it myself." Izumi said with a smile and Natsume nodded back.

"I think the part I was sweating bullets was the instant when the government had not issued their plane tickets until the group had actually went to confirm the seats. That probably was a terrifying experience." Natsume smirked before turning his head back.

"Ruka. Ice Queen… don't tell me she's staying here as well?" He tsked her before she gave him a nonplussed look.

"Remember who the bitch was back in January?" She retorted before walking towards the fridge. When she pulled open the door she found her supply of crab brains near the side by the butter sticks.

Natsume glared darkly at her but did not give a comment back. Those were dark times she was speaking of.

"Well," Izumi said while stretching. "We should be on our way back home. It's a twenty to thirty minute car ride depending on heavy traffic. Tsubasa?"

Tsubasa nodded in a tired fashion before yawning. "Ya, I'm not done with ya Natsume. I will kill you if anything happens to Mikan!" Half of his speech was slurred with another yawn which Natsume waved off.

"Hn. Go home; you're ridding us of the valuable oxygen you're breathing." Ruka stifled a laugh as Natsume lead them to the door.

"It's always nice to speak with you about your past experiences in the military. Perhaps one evening when Mikan invites me for dinner we could discuss possible exam questions?"

"Oh yes, I have the ASVAB guide for Tsubasa but he didn't want to join. To each his own, I suppose." Izumi laughed and Natsume chuckled.

"Hey, hey, I'm still here you know. Don't pretend I'm not here!" Tsubasa retorted following them to the front door.

* * *

Ruka stifled a yawn of his own before stretching. "I'm off to bed. Coming Hotaru?"

Hotaru looked at the sleeping girl on the floor with the puppy. "As long as the puppy stays with her, we can sleep in your room. I do not want doggy breath all in my face in the morning."

"Aw, Everest is the cutest thing ever though!" the blonde boy complained. Hotaru walked down the hallway to his bedroom and gave him a glare.

"If you think that I am sharing a bed with a slobbering puppy, you have another thing coming. I already have to share one with my boyfriend. No need to add a puppy in the mix." Ruka went to grab her hand, leading her into his room.

"It could be worse." He winked at her through his blonde lashes.

The computer genius didn't hesitate before saying: "Well you won't find out what could be worse if you remember to close the door and keep the puppy out of my face."

At this Ruka could only laugh nervously. "Got it. Natsume and Mikan have puppy duty."

"Better. I might even forgive you for what you did to my materials during that senior prank."

Ruka brightened, "Really?"

"No." Hotaru deadpanned.

* * *

Natsume bid Mikan's family goodnight before closing the door. When he finally locked the door he finally relaxed. While he could handle Tsubasa, Izumi was on a whole other level. He respected Mikan's dad for the things that he has done, which was something in itself. Which reminded him…

When he made it back into the entertainment room he found that Ruka and Hotaru were missing and Mikan was still sleeping with the puppy at her side. Well, Tsubasa didn't have anything to worry about this time around.

"Mikan. Wake up." He whispered in her ear and felt her shiver. He liked the way she reacted to his touch.

"Mmmm, don't wanna." She whimpered before turning slightly. It was a futile effort to pull a blanket over her head but she didn't even have that.

"Don't blame me if you wake up in the same bed as me and don't remember." He sighed before picking up the tiny girl up in his arm. He knew she would flip in the morning. She always did when she fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

I don't remember getting into such a comfortable bed in the past twelve hours or so, but for once I don't want to move. I can't tell you how exhausted I was yesterday, but to be sleeping on something plushie and warm…

Plushie…

Warm…

Wait a minute.

THE HELL?!

I snapped my hazel eyes open the instant I realize I am not sleeping on a pillow. In fact, I am sleeping on top of the shirtless Natsume whom is sleeping contently with an arm around my waist. My whole question is HOW we wound up in this position, and HOW Natsume is still alive after the confrontation with my dad and Tsubasa.

Regardless his arm had squeezed me tighter into his body and he murmured something in his sleep. I, dizzily caught in the ordeal could only do what I was well known for. To freak out of course.

"AHHHHH! Natsume you pervert!"

Suddenly I feel something furry stir next to me and bound immediate on top of Natsume and mine's body. Despite the shocked and pissed off expression on my boyfriend's face, and my immediate fall off of said boyfriend to topple down on the carpet below, the puppy STILL managed to get us both with kisses.

Ew. Licking fest galore.

* * *

"I got some interesting pictures from this morning. Would you like to see them?" Hotaru hinted with some mischief over her coffee at the counter. Mikan rubbed her sleepy eyes while she poured herself a cup of milk and Natsume walked to the stove in all his shirtless glory to make himself an omelet. Ruka was already eating his cereal he had prepared minutes before the "wakening" as the four of them referred to the earlier incident.

"Spare me your blackmail for one morning Hotaru." Mikan whimpered as she rubbed her sore lower back. She landed on her tailbone rather terribly when she fell off Natsume.

Hotaru wouldn't take no for an answer. "Well, I hope you don't mind it being on facebook. As of two minutes of, at least."

Natsume was pouring his beaten yolks into the frying pan and heard the satisfying sizzle. Then something buzzed in his pants pocket. Frowning, he pulled his phone out and checked what was messaging him.

_**NATSUME YOU ARE DEAD! –Tsubasa**_

He stared at the text, yawned, and placed the phone down on the counter.

"Who was it?" Mikan asked, placing her milk down besides his phone. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him hoping he might forgive her for rudely awaking him with her unnecessary scream.

"Someone who wants me dead when I'm with you." He moved the spatula underneath the already frying egg and checked to see if he could flip half of it over yet. Nope not yet.

"Whoa, Hotaru when did you get this picture of them?" Ruka piped up from the table. He was on his laptop with his forgotten bowl of cereal with a bemused expression.

Hotaru smirked from her coffee cup. "I see everything."

Mikan couldn't handle the suspense so she relinquished her hold on her boyfriend and walked over to where the laptop was. Peering over Ruka's shoulder she saw the picture.

"HOTARU!" She shrieked causing the puppy that was enjoying her own breakfast jump in fright. "We're…we're…we're… Oh god." Natsume shook his head at the stove before picking up his phone to surf facebook himself. He instantly realized why his notifications and texts were being blown up.

"Polka we're cuddling. It's what couples do. Jesus, you made it sound like I was raping you or something." He turned back to his omelet, picture forgotten for the time being.

"But we look NAKED! I'm only in my tank top and you're shirtless! What will our parents think?!" She was wallowing behind Ruka when Natsume's phone went off once again.

Natsume rolled his eyes before opening it. Who could this be?

_**Please make us some awesome grandbabies. :D Kaoru was saying she wants cute grandbabies, but I'd rather awesome ones myself! –Yuka**_

Natsume choked back a laugh before shaking his head. "Apparently ours moms want it to happen Mikan." He showed Mikan the text watching her face turn a bright shade of red.

"We better get started. I'd want an awesome son and cute daughter myself." With that he bit her nose before returning to his omelet.

* * *

Ruka had just left for work with Hotaru in tow. Something about carpooling, and Natsume was heading out as well for his own job.

"I'll be back around 6 or so. You'll be okay with the puppy?" She nodded an affirmative before kissing his briefly on the cheek.

"Of course, I was by myself with the puppy for three days WITH a fire detector going off. Now that it's fixed I should be fine!" He smirked before returning a kiss right back. Except this one was on the lips.

"I'll bring back some food when I come back later. You probably want some salad garbage, right?" He smirked when she swatted him playfully.

"It is not salad garbage. It is yummy goodness, though I like the sound of a Caesar salad in pita bread. No chicken or bacon of course."

"Ten-four. I'll bring you the greasiest cheeseburger from Jack in the crack and four of those taco's you always love to eat." She playfully hit him again before telling her he had to leave. When the door closed, lock attached and all, she turned to the attentive puppy at her feet and she smiled.

"Well, let's play some okay!"

When she finally found the ball Natsume had been throwing for Everest the previous day, she threw it down the hall, and accidently knocked it into the fire detector on the ceiling. She was surprised that she could have thrown it that hard but luckily it hadn't affected it. Nervously laughing she shrugged while the puppy plodded down the hall to get the ball.

That was until the fire detector went off blaring louder than before.

"Well fuck."

Oh, and it wasn't even 11 am yet.

* * *

_Facebook Application_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ logged in_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (10:45 am): I have the hugest headache of all time with a shaking puppy on my lap. Dumb, Stupid fire detector._

_**Kokoro Yome, Sumire Shouda, Anna Umenomiya**__, and __**13 others**__ like this…_

_**View the previous 35 comments**__…_

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (11:01 am): So you threw a ball down the hall and knocked the test button on the detector?! Hahahaha, I can't. Dying. Hahahaha_

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (11:03 am): Whenever Sakura is involved I find that anything is possible. That girl falls on smooth surfaces for gosh sakes!_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (11:04 am): You know, have you tried PRESSING the test button to make it stop?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ likes this…_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (11:05 am): See, even Imai approves._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (11:06 am): I approve when someone says intelligent things. We seemed to have a similar opinion on the notion. _

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (11:07 am): I can't reach the blasted thing. __**Ruka**__ has a vaulted ceiling and he doesn't have a taller ladder than his six foot one. How the hell am I supposed to press it?!_

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (11:09 am): Have you tried piling a bunch o' shit together in one pile underneath the detector and climbed until you reach it?_

_**Mochiage Greer**__ likes this…_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (11:11 am): OMG, that's brilliant! I could stack the oak table underneath and then put the ladder on top! Brilliant Koko! :D_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (11:11 am): For the love of God, __**Mikan**__ DON'T! You'll break an arm!_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ likes this…_

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (11:12 am): I was joking! Sarcasm! Sakura wait!_

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (11:13 am): Who wants to inform Natsume that his girlfriend is about to do something stupid based upon Koko's request?_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (11:13 am): Not I._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (11:14 am): Definitely not me. I'm working. _

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (11:13 am): Shit. SAKURA STOP!_

* * *

_**Mochiage Greer**__ wrote on __**Natsume Hyuuga**__'s Wall_

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (11:20 am): Hey man, I don't know if you know what's going on but your girlfriend is about to do something stupid._

_**Luna Koizomi**__ likes this…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:21 am): When isn't she doing something stupid?_

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (11:22 am): Normally I let her do whatever hell she's doing, but I figured I should let you know. No one has heard from her since 11:11 am, and we fear she may have taken Koko's idea to heart._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:23 am): Which was…?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (11:25 am): I think you'll find your answer here… SakuraPetals12/6328498 _

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:28 am): …who should I murder first my girlfriend or one of her friends?_

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (11:30 am): I would prefer to escape scathe free myself but I am more concerned about your girlfriend._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:31 am): The sad thing is that I haven't even left her for more than a bloody hour and she's already having shit hit the fan. It's not even noon yet._

_**Luna Koizomi**__ (11:32 am): You could always dump her stupidity and go out with someone better. :D_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:33 am): I think my brain cells are dying from even reading that sentence._

_**Luna Koizomi**__ (11:33 am): I take that as a no?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (11:35 am): Luna, I suggest you stop before you look too desperate._

* * *

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ wrote on __**Kokoro Yome**__'s Wall_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:43 am): I hope you bought yourself a passport and a ticket out of the country. Suggesting my girlfriend put a "bunch 'o shit together and climb'? Are you stupid or something? You know she'd be dumb enough to do it!_

_**Ruka Nogi, Aoi Hyuuga, and Akira Tonouchi**__ like this…_

_**Akira Tonouchi**__ (11:45 am): Did we figure out if she's okay before posting this or not? You kids keep me in stitches. _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (11:46 am): Hey, that 'Bunch 'o shit' is my shit, and if Sakura gets hurts using that stuff it's my head too you idiot!_

* * *

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (11:48 am): I'm so glad Mikan has Natsume as her boyfriend. At least some intelligence will make it into their next generation._

_**Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai**__, and __**13 others**__ like this…_

_**Kaoru Hyuuga**__ (11:50 am): Hey Mikan can have her moments. She's a bit special is all._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ and __**Aoi Hyuuga**__ like this…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:51 am): Yeah, special as in stupid enough to stack a ladder on top of an oak table as of 40 minutes ago. AND she's not responding to my text messages. _

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (11:52 am): You don't know if she actually did it or not though._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (11:54 am): Here's video footage of __**Mikan**__. Follow the site. .nlm/7636986 _

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:55 am): Can you rewind it to forty minutes ago?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (11:57 am): I don't run a business here for free._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (11:58 am): Your best friend could have broken her neck and you are talking about a business. And you wonder why I call you the Ice Queen._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (11:59 am): According to the footage, she's not lying there twitching. Nor do I hear crying for help. If that had happened I would have notified the authorities and not have bothered with Facebook._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (12:01 pm): I'll buy you five months' worth of crab brains if you rewind it to fifty minutes ago._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (12:02 pm): Make it four months' worth of crab brains and fifty rabbits and we have a deal._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (12:03 pm): What do you need fifty rabbits for?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (12:06 pm): What do you need from the footage fifty minutes ago?_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (12:07 pm): Touché. _

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:10 pm): Only six more hours of work… -.-_

* * *

_**Hotaru Imai**__ posted a Video to her Wall_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (12:13 pm): What you all were desperately trying to figure out an hour ago._

_**Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko **__**Ogasawara, Yuu Hijiri**__, and __**15 others**__ like this…_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:15 pm): She's taking the dog for a bloody walk! She's taking her with the lease for crying out loud!_

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (12:16 pm): THANK THE GODS!_

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (12:17 pm): Well looks like Sakura wasn't as dumb as we all thought she was._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (12:18 pm): Well I think we all owe someone an apology._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (12:19 pm): Why thank you Aoi, I appreciate the apology for wasting my time on such a fruitless endeavor. _

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (12:20 pm): That's true… But we should also apologize to some others as well… lol_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:22 pm): How 'bout my boss for one? Aw scratch that, maybe me? Gave me a bloody heart attack while I was fucking serving a twenty top and all. Narumi about died when I told him Mikan probably fell off a ladder and I had to take a thirty minute break to figure out what the hell was going on._

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (12:24 pm): Sorry man._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:25 pm): No, it's cool. It's cool. Just need to dump ice cold water over my head and break a tray in half. I'll be cool. _

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (12:26 pm): He's sooo not cool._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:27 pm): And who have I to thank for that?!_

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (12:28 pm): EEP! Buying that passport!_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (12:30 pm): I was talking about __**Mikan**__ you idiots! Self-centered much?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (12:31 pm): While I don't appreciate the insult, she is probably correct about calling the idiot an idiot for doing idiotic things when in fact she probably did the smartest thing and took the dog out to escape the noise. _

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (12:33 pm): I'm the one with the headache now. _

* * *

_**Sumire Shouda **__posted on her Wall_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (1:23 pm): Awwww, look who decided to show up! :D –__**with Mikan Sakura**__._

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (1:24 pm): How long of a walk did you go on?_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (1:26 pm): She said she went around the block and then decided to jump subdivisions to mine to visit me. :)_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (1:30 pm): Can you ask her why she didn't respond to any of our messages?_

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (1:31 pm): Yeah, __**Natsume**__ was going a bit crazy for a second._

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (1:34 pm): She said her phone died, she forgot her charger at home and she hasn't been on facebook since Koko's brilliant idea._

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (1:37 pm): Is that sarcasm Permy?_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (1:40 pm): Um. No. She said that when she tried moving the oak table underneath the vaulted roof it wouldn't fit through the hall. She said thanks for trying though._

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (1:40 pm): Yeah, definitely buying myself a passport now._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (1:41 pm): __**Aoi Hyuuga**__, can I be the one who gets that apology now?_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (1:45 pm): I stand corrected. Hotaru I'm sorry. She really is special._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (1:47 pm): It's a good thing she has Hyuuga or I'd fear for her children._

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (1:50 pm): Sakura shouted hey at you two. _

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (1:51 pm): Sumire can you tell Mikan that she better be VERY affectionate to Natsume later tonight or she may wind up dead. Oh, and don't mention your brilliant notion either. Just don't even speak of it._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (1:52 pm): It's gonna take more than bloody affection to appease me. Trust me, if anything is happening tonight it's going to be a painful lecture. That much I can guarantee. _

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (1:54 pm): Sakura ran out the door with the puppy. :(_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (1:59 pm): She can't hide forever. She still needs her Caesar Salad Pita junk thingie from me. _

_**Hotaru Imai**__ likes this…_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (2:01 pm): Baiting an idiot with food. Brilliant notion._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (2:02 pm): Hn._

* * *

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (3:01 pm): Got back home from work to find out Mikan is HOME! :D Happy Brother_

_**Hotaru Imai, Ruka Nogi, Natsume Hyuuga**__, and __**30 others**__ like this…_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (3:02 pm): Dear God, you SOLD ME OUT! I was HIDING!_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (3:03 pm): Eh? :O_

_**Misaki Harada**__ (3:05 pm): Tsubasa you were at work when all the shit hit the fan, but Mikan is hiding from Natsume's wrath._

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (3:06 pm): What happened?_

_**Misaki Harada**__ (3:07 pm): Mikan was about to pull an oak table underneath a fire detector to put a ladder on top of it to turn off the testing button she somehow managed to hit with a tennis ball. Akira was in fits this afternoon._

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (3:09 pm): MIKAN! _

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (3:10 pm): You don't need to shout at me at the same time Stupid! I didn't even do that. Koko was the one who suggested it!_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (3:12 pm): If Koko told you to jump off a cliff because people were doing it as a fad, would you?!_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (3:13 pm): Wasn't it a fad in Twilight: New Moon?_

_**Tsubasa Andou**__ (3:15 pm): …_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (3:16 pm): …_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (3:17 pm): …_

_**Kaoru Hyuuga**__ (3:19 pm): My daughter is special._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (3:20 pm): I hope you're referring to the other one._

_**Kaoru Hyuuga**__ (3:21 pm): Of course sweetie. :)_

* * *

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (5:55 pm): In five minutes I'm going hunting. Guess what I'm trying to find?_

_**Anna Umenomiya, Nonoko Ogasawara, Yuu Hijiri,**__ and __**34 others**__ like this…_

_**Hayate Matsudaira**__ (5:56 pm): Oo I know, ducks! You're going duck hunting!_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (5:57 pm): … No. Just… no._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (5:58 pm): It's amazing how many idiots we find, isn't it?_

_**Hayate Matsudaira**__ (5:59 pm): COOL BLUE SKY! :DD_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (6:00 pm): If I pay you five months' of crab brains AND 100 rabbits can you please deal with him?_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (6:01 pm): Ooo, sorry Hyuuga but my business has closed shop for this evening. Try again tomorrow._

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (6:03 pm): Son of a bitch._

* * *

Mikan Sakura made it back to Ruka's mansion safe and sound. It was only 6:15 pm and so far no one was at the place yet. Natsume thought she was at her house, which was obviously a fluke because her brother had blown her cover. Luckily she had only hoped they wouldn't find her so quickly.

The fire detector suddenly blared loud again and Everest immediately began to cower away. The poor puppy was starving and thirsty, but it still couldn't deal with the noise around it.

"I have to think of a way to save my ass without having to leave this house AND having the pup lose it's head… OH I KNOW!" She immediately ran to her phone and typed in an events page as soon as she could. After all, time was of the essence.

* * *

_Facebook Application_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ cordially invites you to a party over at Ruka's!_

_It's an evening pool party with games, drinking, and lots of fun! Once you cross the threshold you can't murder anyone! Starts at 8 o clock sharp! Xoxo Mikan_

_**Sixty people are attending. Five are maybes. Two are declines**__._

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (7:15 pm): You planned your own party at MY HOUSE?_

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (7:16 pm): Oh come on, the more the merrier we all say._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (7:17 pm): Um, no. You're just saving your own ass from Hyuuga. Which by the way it doesn't._

_**Mikan Sakura**__ (7:18 pm): He hasn't found me yet. :P_

_**Natsume Hyuuga**__ (7:19 pm): I wouldn't be so sure of that._

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (7:21 pm): __**Ruka Nogi**__, __**Aoi Hyuuga**__, __**Kokoro Yome**__, __**Mochiage Greer**__, __**Sumire Shouda**__; go onto my instant live feed now._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (7:22 pm): HOLY SHIT, where did he come from!? Was he stalking her the entire hour she was there?!_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (7:23 pm): Never piss off Natsume. Oh, I feel like I'm watching a horror film…_

_**Sumire Shouda**__ (7:25 pm): If Mikan was in a horror film, she would be the first bitch to die. She obviously doesn't check her surroundings. _

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (7:27 pm): Hold up, she's running into the Master. Ruka, is that the Master Bedroom?_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (7:29 pm): Yup, that is the Master she ran into. She may try to get to the backyard through the glass doors there but that door doesn't open. Hotaru made an anti-lock for it when my baby cousin comes over. _

_**Kokoro Yome**__ (7:30 pm): Hahahaha, she couldn't open it and flung to the side to avoid Natsume… he's just stalking her… omg, she's crawling to the door! Natsume is killing her! __**"#ICan't!"**__ Dying!_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (7:31 pm): I didn't peg you for a MTV viewer Koko. Interesting. "It feels as it tastes like pizza"._

_**Kokoro Yome**__ Likes this…_

_**Mochiage Greer**__ (7:32 pm): Well that was a sorry end for her._

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (7:33 pm): __**Kaoru Hyuuga**__, maybe you're better off without grandkids for a while._

_**Kaoru Hyuuga**__ (7:35 pm): Perhaps until she passes College. :) If you're going to the party Aoi, don't drink too much. Same for Nattie. Xoxo_

_**Aoi Hyuuga**__ (7:36 pm): I have the best mom ever._

_**Kaoru Hyuuga**__ likes this…_

_**Ruka Nogi**__ (7:39 pm): So, party at my place. BYODrinks. :)_

_**Hotaru Imai**__ (7:40 pm): What a great way to end the night. See you all in twenty minutes._

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed that installment. Oh, and there is more. Plenty more. :) Thanks for reading! T.K._

_FINISHED: **June 11th, 2:03 am**. _


End file.
